


Tommy's Magic Pole

by casey270



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Images, M/M, Stripper pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Isaac Plays Shirtless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Magic Pole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/gifts).



> this totally counts for the 'Magic' square on my Carliff Bingo card

Once upon a time, Tommy found a stripper pole, and thought _YAY! It’s a fucking stripper pole, dude!_ Because, after all, how many guys have their own stripper pole?  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper1.png)

 

But what’s the fun of a stripper pole if you’re by yourself?  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper2.png)

 

A stripper pole’s gotta mean something, right? So Tommy keeps looking for someone to help him enjoy his stripper pole.  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper3.png)

 

And he finds the perfect person to help him play with his pole!  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper11.png)

 

Tommy plays stripper music for Isaac, and it starts working.  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper12.png)

 

So he plays more stripper music, and it works more :D ←- Tommy’s happy face  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper13.png)

 

Can you tell how much Tommy likes the way it works?  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper14.png)

 

Tommy can’t take his eyes off of Isaac, because it’s working so fucking well.  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper15.png)

 

Oh, fuck yeah!  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper16.png)

 

Tommy loves his stripper pole and his stripper music and his little stripper boy.  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper17.png)

 

Tommy wonders what would happen if he learned to play more stripper music. Would Isaac take off his pants, too?  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper22.png)

 

Until he does, Tommy will just keep playing what he knows and enjoying the view.  
[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/carliff/carliff%20stripper/?action=view&current=carliffstripper23.png)


End file.
